


Andraste's Grace

by SidheLives



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aria Doesn't Understand Boundaries, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Making Out with Inanimate Objects, Mild Sexual Content, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: "We could mess with him," Aria suggested nonchalantly, pouring more alcohol into their glasses. "Would that make you feel better, Love?"Anders gave her a side-eyed glance. "Might.""What did you have in mind?" Isabela asked with a raised eyebrow.In which Aria Hawke fucks with Sebastian Vael.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Female Hawke & Isabela (Dragon Age), Female Hawke & Varric Tethras, Hawke & Isabela (Dragon Age), Hawke & Varric Tethras, Hawke/Sebastian's Belt Buckle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Andraste's Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyupidete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyupidete/gifts).



> Trigger Warning: Contains some unwanted sexual advances/touching.

"So," Aria set the empty shot glass down onto the bar with a firm _clink_. "Why do you think Sebastian decided to come out with us?" She rolled her eyes onto the side to look at Isabela.

Isabela tossed back her own shot and slammed it down beside Aria's. "He didn't used to be such a good boy. Maybe he misses it."

"Or maybe he just wanted to ruin my evening." Anders glowered from Aria's other side.

The other members of their drinking party, Varric, Fenris, Merrill, and Sebastian, were seated and chatting amicably a few yards away. Aveline had declined Varric's invitation to The Hanged Man, citing her busy work schedule. Aria knew the real reason was that she hadn't yet forgiven her for the previous soirees.

Isabela rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it, Anders. Not _everything_ is about you."

"And take your shot, we can't do another round until you do." Aria pushed up on the bottom of the glass in his hand.

He swatted her hand away and threw back the shot, his glare still focused on the table.

Aria plucked the empty glass from his hand and kissed his cheek, grinning madly. "Stop sulking. I don't have drunken sex with sulkers."

" _I'm_ not sulking," Isabela volunteered enthusiastically.

Anders glared at her and wrapped one arm possessively around Aria's hips. "I'm not _sulking_ , I just don't like him."

"Corff," Aria called sweetly, gesturing at the empty glasses, then turned back around to join Anders in observing the table. "He is cute though." She smirked.

"Those eyes," Isabela agreed dreamily, leaning back on the bar.

Anders scoffed in disgust.

"You'd think so too if he didn't have the hand of the Maker so far up his ass." Aria nudged him with her shoulder.

Behind them, Corff showed up and tipped dark alcohol into the three empty glasses.

"Leave the bottle," Aria told him over her shoulder.

"Am I ever going to get paid for this?" He grumbled.

She looked back at him. "I'm the Champion of Kirkwall, you know I'm good for it."

He rolled his eyes and set the bottle down on the bar, then receded to help other patrons.

"You're never going to settle your tab, are you?" Isabela smirked.

Aria grinned, placing a full shot into Anders's hand. "I'm sure Varric will get it handled eventually."

"Clink!" Isabela cried, and the three of them knocked their shots together before tossing them back.

"We could mess with him," Aria suggested nonchalantly, pouring more alcohol into their glasses. "Would that make you feel better, Love?"

Anders gave her a side-eyed glance. "Might."

"What did you have in mind?" Isabela asked with a raised eyebrow, taking the bottle from Aria's hand and drinking from it.

Aria considered. "Maybe rile him up: low whispers in his ear, soft caresses, accidentally slip my tongue into his mouth. You know, get him all hot and bothered," she snatched the bottle back from Isabela and took another shot. "Then do Anders on the table. Really hammer the point home."

"Wouldn't Anders be the one hammering in that case?" Isabela laughed.

Anders rolled his eyes. "I thought the point of the plan was to make me feel _better_."

Aria kissed his cheek again. "That's why you get to fuck me and not him."

He shook his head. "Absolutely not." He looked Aria up and down. "You're already drunk."

She nodded. "That was the purpose of the bottle, yes."

"I've got a better plan anyway," Isabela interjected, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Anders and Aria both raised their eyebrows at her, and she crooked one finger at the woman to come closer, whispering into her ear once she did. Anders watched with interest as a maniacal smile came over Aria's face and she cackled.

"Oh, that is good."

"I know, isn't it?" Isabela agreed proudly.

"What is it?" Anders asked suspiciously.

"A surprise," Aria responded coyly. "Don't worry, you'll like it." She tipped the bottle back, emptying it with several swallows, then dragged the back of her hand across her mouth. She gestured for the others to follow her then headed to the table. Anders sighed heavily and followed behind her and the giddy Isabela.

Everyone looked up as they approached and Varric opened his mouth to greet them, but before he got the chance Aria dropped to her hands and knees and shimmied under the table.

"What are you doing, Hawke?" Fenris asked gruffly, pushing his chair back.

"Gird your loins, boys. Hawke is cock hunting." Varric laughed.

"I think it's unfair to Merrill to imply that I'm only interested in cocks." Aria's muffled voice came from under the table.

Merrill blushed, a sparkle of crimson across her cheekbones.

"Deepest apologies," Varric said grandiosely. "Gird your loins, _everyone_."

"Thank you!" Came the muffled response.

"Where is she?" Anders crossed his arms.

"I'm— I'm not sure," Merrill murmured, cautiously peeking down at her feet.

"Does she do this sort of thing often?" Sebastian asked, nonplussed by the strange sequence of events.

"Not as often as you would think," Varric replied with a shrug.

"I can't imagine the state of the floor in a place like this. Her breeches are going to be rui—" Sebastian stopped mid-word, eyes widening slightly and he wetted his lips uncomfortably. "Aria. What are you doing?"

Isabela, who had been suppressing giggles between tightly clamped lips, broke, cackling madly. Everyone else quickly moved to get a better view.

"I'm asking forgiveness for my sins." Aria's palms were flat on the tops of his thighs, on either side of and level with her chin. "I've never done it before. You're supposed to do it on your knees, right?"

Sebastian swallowed hard, casting his eyes up toward the ceiling. "I feel that there are better times and places to seek penitence."

"You ever seen a man try _that_ hard to _not_ be hard?" Varric murmured out the side of his mouth at Isabela.

She smirked. "Which do you think will blow first? His pants or his brain?"

Anders said "pants" at the same time Varric said "brain" and they shared a competitive look.

"Spoken like a man who's never had Aria's head between his thighs," Anders quipped.

Varric chuckled. "You're on, Blondie."

Aria's hands slid father up Sebastian's thighs and she leaned into him, making his entire body go rigid. "Blessed Andraste, forgive this poor sinner what she is about to do."

"What are you about to—?" Sebastian chanced a glance down at his lap and pressed his lips together, corners of his mouth turning down, as Aria pressed her lips to those of the visage of Andraste emblazoned on his belt buckle.

Varric, Isabela, and Anders burst into hysterical laughter, Merrill covered her giggle behind her hand, and even Fenris cracked a smile as Sebastian sat looking unimpressed. He made a small grunt of surprise as Aria grabbed his hips, mouth opening slightly so she could tongue his buckle with the same reckless abandon she had shown when crawling into his lap. Tears streamed down Isabela's face as she struggled to breathe between howling cackles, leaning on the table with one hand, and The Hanged Man's other occupants began casting glances in their direction.

Sebastian gave an irritated sigh. "You're defiling my lady."

Aria slowly pried her mouth away from Andraste's face with a _pop_ and looked up at him. "What? Are you the only one allowed to do that? I can only assume that's why you keep her so _close_." She punctuated her statement by sliding her hands back over his thighs, her fingers firmly brushing just below the buckle.

Sebastian, who had settled into a false sense of safety, sucked air in sharply in a hiss, his entire body tensing, and his eyes shot back to the ceiling. This caused another uproar of laughter, even Fenris throwing his head back and guffawing.

"I think that's enough prayer for one day." With a smirk Aria receded under the table again, appearing back where she had initially disappeared, hopping to her feet and dusting herself off.

"How was it?" Isabela whispered, leaning into her.

"I can see why he was popular with the ladies." She replied with a wink before grabbing Anders's hand and dragging him away from the table towards Varric's suite. "Varric!" She shouted as she passed.

"Yeah, yeah, the room is in use, I got it." He grumbled, a smirk still on his lips. He turned to Sebastian. "Welcome to the club, Chantry Boy."

Sebastian took several deep breaths, exhaling slowly. "Does she do _that_ often?"

"Usually only once per person," Fenris joked. "Then again, I've never seen her drag her pet off that quickly afterward."

"I'd say someone was impressed," Isabela purred, settling onto the table near Merrill's elbow.

"Impressed with what?" Merrill asked innocently. "All he did was sit there stiff as a tree."

"Yes, Kitten. _All of him_. Every single muscle. Stiff as a tree." Isabela stared directly at Sebastian as she spoke, his face slowly gaining color.

Merrill looked between Isabela's intense gaze and Sebastian's rising flush and became suddenly quite red herself. "Oh."

Fenris and Varric burst into laughter again as Sebastian awkwardly scooched his chair closer to the table. Varric signaled to Corff. "I think everyone could use another round."

"Some of us more than others," Sebastian grumbled.


End file.
